Friendship, hurt, hate, betrayal and LOVE?
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: 1)Izaya's been a merman, now what about Shizuo? c: 2)time for merman au with Shizuo fishy and Izaya being the human pirate arrr matey c: crackyish because I am kappalord. this will be shizaya? maybe. or izuo. will shizuo still want to see the human world or take revenge or both when he meets the evil man of Shinjuku seas, Izaya orihara. kappa don't know either r&r is luv-kappalord


**merman Shizuo**

**oh god yush**

"Shizuo! Yo slow down dawg! It's not like you're going to die if you don't get there now."

The older mer-teen called out to the younging swimming ahead of him.

He had brown dreads and tanned skin with glasses on the bridge of his nose.

He lashed his tail to speed forward towards his kouhai mer-friend, Shizuo Heiwafishytail.

His name was Tom Tanafin, but his friends call him Potatoe, he doesn't know why, but they do.

The one that he was calling out to had blonde soft and bouncy locks of hair and a toned chest.

Along with his tail blending in with the ocean he swam in.

"OH come on you old potatoe! It's my sixteenth year already! I want to see the above world this sea already!"

**(yeah, it's all about you boy! on your sixteen birthday! -wink- c; yeah you got your very own spotlight tonight and it's all about youuu! yeah, it's all about Shizuo, your the birthday boy-yo c:)**

Potatoe Tom grabbed the excited Shizuo's hand, before pulling him to his eye level and resting both hands on the younger teen's shoulders.

"Shizuo look, the above world is cool and all, but it also brings about new dangers and evils. Even those carrots are more tamed and predicable then those land walkers things with those legs and feet on the sand."

Shizuo sighed heavily, whipping his flowy lustful hair and looked up at the surface. His gills fluttered in the process around his neck. The youth calmed his beating heart organ and closed his eyes.

Listening to his senpai. For once and a while, maybe. nah.

"Alright, I promise I'll be careful.. and also, STOP DOING THAT!" :c

Potatoe Tom gave the young Shizuo a hearty soup laugh, knowing full to well what he was talking about, but played dumb about it anyways. "What ever do you mean my good dawg?"

"Acting like Psyche! He knows so much about those human, till it scares me sometimes." Shizuo shivered at the thought of a crazy yandere Psyche.

The two teen's kicked their tails, gaining their approach to the surface above. Potatoe Tom took his yaoi-sized hand and pushed on Shizuo's head, knocking the youth back a bit, before Potatoe Tom propelled like an air plane forward with a flashing fabulous speed. _Showoff :c_

Shizuo watched as Potatoe Tom broke the surface, before splashing freeing back down into the waters.

The younger teen looked up, seeing what the walkers of land and sand called "the sunny egg in the 'sky'" shine down above him with the waves in his face.

He sucked in a deep Shizuo breath, before making a rush up to the surface.

His tail moved hard and fast, pushing him beyond the surface were he seemed to fly out of the water.

The strange warmth from the sun, seemed to set his skin on fire.

His hazel chocolaty eyes checked out the surroundings that seemed like magic.

It all seemed to so much for him to take, before he came crashing back down to the waters below.

Potatoe Tom was at a fit of laughter to almost choking, watching as Shizuo tried to regain his coolness over the image overload he was having at the moment. Mind blown. It exploded his mind. Filled with rainbows and blinding sunshine. c:

The younger teen frowned, not to sure what was so funny. "What?" Shizuo glares playfully at his weird friend. _Why you judge me senpai? :c_

Potatoe Tom had to wipe away his water tears, still with a smile on his face. "Nah, it's nothing really dawg! I'm just glad I was able to see you break the surface like that. Most merfolk take it slow thought, ha."

Shizuo blushed out, embarrassed and begin blame him for that. "Well I learned it from you! I didn't know I was supposed to take it slow."

Two strong arms wrapped around the younger teen's neck, he turned to glance behind him, but his captor rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Wah! Is Pota-chan picking on poor Shizu-chan again? What's this about not being slow? Pota-chan teaching you how to pick up mermaids early ne~?"

"Psyche!" was the name of the mer-teen friend of Tom and Shizuo, he was a bouncy ball of mischievous with black eboney hair and pink excited eyes. Psyche let a giggle out at Shizuo's frozen 'gah' face.

The teen swam out of his pink kouhai grasps, lightly blushing at Psyche's laughter and gave a huff when Tom chuckled too.

Ah, teenage Shizuo and his blushing tsudere self. c:

Potatoe Tom crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at the mer-boy. "What are you doing here? I thought you had an assignment from Akabayashi-san to do?"

Psyche rolled his eyes, flicking his fiery mageta tail in the process. "I finished it three days ago!" Psyche pointed out his three fingers, wiggling them in front of Shizuo and Tom to prove his point. "There was no way in Shiki-sama I was going to miss this! Besides, I have a cool surprise for Shizu-chan!" He giggled, watching both boys spark interest with his "surprise".

_This, this may not end well, maybe, is what they had a small thought of._

But Psyche raised his finger and wiggled it again at Shizuo, his smile fell into a deep frown.

"But before we go and see this surprise, you need to look around on the surface world some more."

Shizuo nodded, before swimming away from the two, making his way back to the surface.

He glanced up at the movement before him, seeing the clear blue sky making his way back to his eyeballs.

Potatoe Tom and Psyche stayed behind, mainly to talk about the "surprise" he had in store for the boy.

Potatoe couldn't help but look sad at, even at the joyful occasion with the two.

The sixteen year old broke the surface again. Taking in the area around him once more, but this time in a slower pace.

Above him, among the sun egg, were white jelly fishys, moving slow within the sky ocean.

He let his ears wander, as he heard some strange noises of calls. Weird, he thought, loud black and white fishie things flew in the sky, then landed in the water with a splash free.

Psyche and Potatoe Tom popped up, also taking in the air around them. Potatoe took a deep breath, before shuddering with want and lust.

"It smells good, is there humans nearby with their shaved sexy legs."

"You and your leg talk!" Psyche laughed.

Shizuo covered his ears, blinking at the two before him.

"You two sound weird.. wat, I sound so weird!" O:

Psyche and Potatoe laughed at that, causing the youth to lower his hands and give a blush. He had to get used to that, sound traveled differently underwater then above. So less echo-y wave lengths.

Psyche noticed the fish that made the noises floating near them, he pointed at it.

"Well look what we have here, a seagull."

"It's a bird that poops a lot. Like a fish, but one that flies."

Potatoe added. He relaxed, laying on his back in the water, looking up at the blue sky.

"Fly? What fly?"

Psyche coaxed the bird to him, the seagull let him grab it, where he made his way over to Shizuo.

"They fly like how we swim but in the sky and dance among the cotton balls called clouds."

"Clouds of cotton?"

Potatoe smiled, still glancing up, away from the two. The seagull escaped from Psyche's hands and swims away in to the sky.

"How lucky that bird is to fly like that."

Psyche glanced away, in a different direction. His smile grew as he spun around to grab Shizuo when he saw that his surprise was coming. "C'mon slow pacers, the surprise is just beyond!" Potatoe got off his back and looked in Psyche's direction, before scoffing.

"Just beyond my tail fin! There is no way we'd make it before the sunset!"

"Sunset? What are we looking at again?" Shizuo glanced out, seeing a black dot bobbing up and down. He thought is was another one of those seagull fish things, but it looked different.

Psyche swam around in a circle, letting him excitement take the best of him.

"It's a fishing ship! So that means there will be humans on this ship!" Psyche excitement increased.

Shizuo smiled, before looking over at a grim Potatoe Tom. He let his own face fall in the process.

"Psyche, do you think it is best for him to see humans at this moment in time? Why not go for a kappa's ship, we don't see those everyday, plus I don't trust these legs on deck" Potatoe said with a hiss. Maybe it was just him saying that there were no shaved legs on the fish-floater ship.

Shizuo took charge, not wanting to lose this chance.

"I want to see the humans, Tom! Psyche here is willing to show me! I told you I promised to be careful! Pleassseee senpaii!" Psyche latched onto Shizuo.

"Look, how can you say no to a face like this?" Psyche pinches Shizuo's cheeks so bring more effect to his point.

Potatoe sighed, giving in to the two idiot youngings before him. "Fine, but we lay low and if we get seen, swim deep, away and fast."

The two jumped on Potatoe Tom, pushing him down under the surface.

Tom couldn't help but break into a laughter and chokes afterward. After all, it's not everyday someone he knows turns into their sweet sixteen and be Shizuo at that.

**(I feel pretty C:)**

The three mer-teens hid beneath the water's surface.

"Now, don't make any noise. If you do, you will grab their attention, we don't want that."

Potatoe Tom glanced over at both Psyche and Shizuo.

Psyche's cheerful smile wasn't plastered on his face, he just nodded before answering back.

"Same goes for you, Pota-chan." Psyche gave a wink.

Tom pushed Shizuo under the hull of the ship, pointing over to draped fishnets that danced in the water.

"Stay away from those. You can easily get caught and the rope is hard to cut."

"Okay.." Shizuo nodded.

Potatoe Tom and Psyche don't lie when it came to humans. It seemed like everything they did was out to hurt someone or something, intentional or not.

If there was one thing about Shizuo is that everyone knew that he didn't like violence. He was now not wanting to even glance at the land walkers anymore.

Their eyes glanced up at the strange floating fish-ship thing. Shizuo had seen a few before, but they had usually long been sunk by sea storms.

It was almost hard for him to believe something so big and heavy looking, could float on the water without sinking to the dark deep.

'Tato Tom reached down and pulled Shizuo up, bringing the youth to a railing he could hold onto.

The three looked around the fishing ship, watching the land walkers that were on it.

The humans almost looked like them, well half like.

Instead of a tail fin, had two strange sticks to walk on, Potatoe calls them_ legs_.

Apparently, Potatoe had a thing for legs, especially for shaved ones. Why? He doesn't have a clue.

The shadows puppetly danced alone the ship and their lullaby of whistling. Shizuo found comfort with it, it reminded him of Psyche's singing.

A nasty growl was then burst at Shizuo's ear of drums.

Shizuo opened his eyes in shock and looked out at the offending noise.

The whistling stopped and the men started pick up their guards at their dog fish?'s warning.

The beasty thing before the trio lowered its head and stared down at them, charging forward with a mighty roar.

_Chill brofish. _Shizuo looked at it in confusion.

"Shit." Tom whispered a cuss. Tom yanked both Psyche and Shizuo with him, back to the waters below. "Down!"

The beast fish came with them.

The trio was scattered when the dark monster with sharp teeth fangs? dove in.

It wasn't long before Shizuo got tangled up in the fishing net he was to avoid. "Crap."

The beast swam away from him, not being able to hold its breath to case him any longer. _Ha!_

One problem solved, but now he had to escape the ropes. His mind started to panic when the net that held him, was being pulled to the surface.

In an instant, Potatoe Tom and Psyche were by his side.

"Mind helping me out here, I'm kind of trapped in a net." Shizuo chuckled nervously, his panic lessen. Psyche pulled Shizuo towards him, while Tom started to cut away at the net.

Potatoe Tom smiled, cutting the last strand, before pushing Shizuo out of the net's reach.

The trio set off to escape deeper into the dark waters, but something silver came shooting at them at a speed Shizuo didn't know was coming.

Tom took most of his speed and pushed the boy away, taking the hit that would have ended the mer-boy's life.

Red filled the water.

Tom's face showed pain. Psyche screamed at the sight, while Shizuo rushed forward for his impaled friend.

Potatoe Tom held onto the cold sharp thing, trying to fight away the shock of being ran through from his back to his stomach.

"Tom!" Shizuo looked at the metal object, trying to figure out how to get him out of it. But 'tato Tom knew better, there was no escape. Psyche swam forward pulling Shizuo away.

The line that held the harpoon object started to drag the older teen away, causing more red tomatoe blood to pool in the water.

"Psyche, get out of here now. Both of you. The carrot sharks will come soon if you don't." Psyche looked at Potatoe Tom, with tears running down his face, knowing there was no help for him. Tom gave him a little pleading smile and whispered. "Go."

"There's no way we are leaving you here!" Shizuo yelled in panic and rage.

Psyche pushed Shizuo deeper into the water and pulled him deeper, as 'tato Tom got yanked up to the surface.

Shizuo reached out, horrified."TOM, NO!"

Shizuo tried to fight back against Psyche's mad thrust into the deep, but it was useless.

He was too shocked to do anything anymore but look up at the fading blood when all reality came crashing down.

The looming ship vanished from his sight. Shizuo tched and shut his eyes, turning away. He felt so useless.

All that was left in the darkness that he could see, was his tears floating up towards the surface of an endless blue, covered with red.

**NOOOOOO :'C potaatoe Tommm**

**wha has kappa done..**

**the end c: **

**of part 1**

**to be continued .. maybe C:**

**-thekappalord**


End file.
